Divided We Fall
by lightblue-Nymphadora
Summary: Set during the Pevensies' reign of Narnia. After a fight, Peter makes a rash decision. Edmund's year in exile.
1. Banished

_**LbN: This is set during the children's reign of Narnia. I know it says that it was a time of peace, but Peter and Edmund had to clash at least once...Here's my take on that :) Happy reading!**_

Edmund stood back, admiring his handiwork. He'd just put the finishing touches on a model of the university he planned to open. It would be Narnia's first. "Rigel, what do you think?"

A satyr walked over from his post at the door. "Very good, King Edmund. Though I must admit, I thought this grandiose sort of thing was more High King Peter's style."

Edmund laughed. "It is, but I beat him to the punch on this one." The sixteen-year-old king walked around the long table, smiling at his plans.

"Will the school bear your name then, sire?" Rigel asked.

"No. It will be called Aslan's College. Peter's already approved it."

"That's grand, King Edmund!"

There was a knock at the door, and Mr. Beaver appeared. "Hello there, King Edmund," he said. "High King Peter wishes to speak with you."

"In the throne room?"

"His study, my young king."

Edmund's stomach dropped. Any time Peter wanted to talk to him in private, it meant he was being told off for something. "Very well. Rigel, show Mr. Beaver the model. I'll return shortly." He walked briskly down the hall, trying to remember what he could possibly have done this time. So wrapped up in his thoughts, he didn't notice he'd made it to Peter's wing of the castle until he had passed the study. He backtracked, smiling sheepishly at the guard who held the door open for him. "Thanks Orious."

The centaur smiled and nodded at him.

"Peter?" Edmund said softly, walking over to the window where his brother stood.

Peter was leaning against the wall, looking out into the gardens. In an effort to look more kingly, he had started to grow a beard. The look didn't really suit him yet, he just looked a bit scruffy. Still, he had a regal tone when he said, "We need to talk, Ed."

Edmund smiled, he couldn't help it. Peter was using his "King Voice". He was definitely in trouble for something, but the fact that his brother was trying to be the imposing father figure, again, was a little amusing. "Yes?"

"Your court has been altogether too rowdy lately. It has to stop."

Edmund sighed. They'd had this discussion a month ago. It wasn't his fault his court had more fun than Peter's. Peter's court was full of scholars and older Narnians; Edmund's was more well-rounded. "What's wrong?"

"Your guards have been carousing about the kingdom again, drinking and gambling."

"Not uncommon for Narnians, Peter. They're not an uptight people."

"And your servants have been attending every Satyr Dance held."

"They're not on duty when they go out, so what's the problem? It's not like they're hurting anyone. And I've warned them not to get drunk in public."

"That's not the point, Edmund."

Uh-oh, full name, Edmund thought. "What is the point then, Peter? I can't control what they do when they're not attending to me."

"You have to stop thinking like a child, and start acting like a king," Peter said, exasperated. "What your servants and guards do reflects on the royal family. Your court is getting a reputation for licentiousness and gluttony."

"Only because you're always complaining about us!" Edmund protested. "And I highly resent you insinuating that I don't act like a king. Who was it that organized the farming districts of Narnia so that the country didn't starve last winter? Who is it who's always going out to the people and making sure there's no unrest? Me. I take my responsibilities seriously, even if you don't give me that many."

"I know you're trying, Ed," Peter said, in the type of voice people use when they're trying not to be patronizing. "And you do your duties well. But you have to take responsibility for those around you. It's time you realized that."

Edmund swallowed the angry outburst that was about to erupt. "I'll speak with them today," he said, and walked from the room. On his way back to his wing, he passed Mr. Beaver. "May I ask a favor?"

"Of course, my young king," Mr. Beaver said.

"I need you to find all of my tutors, butlers, and maids. Tell them I wish to speak to everyone at two this afternoon. We'll meet in the amphitheater. The tutors should be in the library. My maids and butlers are probably having their breakfast now."

"Of course, King Edmund."

"Thank you." Edmund continued on to his rooms. When he got there, Rigel was back at his station with Eowyn, Edmund's other bodyguard. "Eowyn, I need you to round up all of my guards and soldiers. I need to speak with all of you. We'll be meeting at two in the amphitheater."

"Yes, King Edmund. Even those off duty?" she asked

"Yes, them as well, thanks." Edmund walked into his suite and sat at his desk, still fuming a bit.

"My king?" Rigel asked softly closing the suite doors. "May I ask, is something troubling you?"

"Oh, no Rigel. I'm fine, thanks," Edmund smiled at him. "I think I'll study for a while. Would you make sure no one disturbs me?"

"Of course, my king."

* * *

The amphitheater was full of Animals and Narnians, all talking and laughing with each other. Edmund stood out of sight in one of the entrances, looking out at them. He had a hard time lecturing them; he was really quite fond of them all. Peter treated his court as colleagues and/or servants; Edmund treated his as friends. They were there to help him, and attend to his needs, but he was more aware of their feelings than Peter was. At least, that's the way it seemed to him. With a deep breath, he strode out onto the grassy field. His court stood at attention when they saw him arrive. "Please, there's no need," he said, smiling. "Everyone be seated." When they sat, he cleared his throat and began. "It was brought to my attention that there has been…well, a lot of merry making, shall we say? That's grand, I want you to enjoy yourselves. However, there needs to be more…er…discretion, I guess you could say. I'm concerned that my court is gathering a reputation," he chuckled. "That said, I must request that you keep the carousing to a minimum, and go easy on the Satyr Dances. I know they hold one every week, but perhaps you could skip a few every now and then?" He smiled as they all nodded and voiced their consent. "Good," he said, relieved that it had gone over so well. "Is there anything you need? Patriclus, have your soldiers the equipment they require?"

"Yes, my young king. Everything is in proper order."

"Excellent. And Euridecus, are the butlers and maids content? Is there anything I can do?"

"No, King Edmund. We are all quite content."

"Good. I'm glad. You may all go back to your duties now. Thank you." He beckoned to Eowyn and Rigel to follow him. "How was that?" he asked his two bodyguards.

"Very good, your majesty," Eowyn said, smiling.

"I didn't sound too harsh did I?"

"No, my king," Rigel said soothingly. "We all understand you very well."

I'm glad someone does, Edmund thought.

* * *

"Have you spoken with your servants?" Peter asked, over tea.

Edmund nodded. He saw the girls exchange a glance out of the corner of his eye. "I talked with them this afternoon."

"And you ordered them to stop their…antics?"

"I told them I'd like it if they toned it down," Edmund said. "I didn't _order_ them to do anything."

Peter shook his head. "You're too informal with them. They'll be back to their old ways in weeks."

"Which, I still say, weren't all that bad."

"We don't need any of our courts getting a bad reputation. Yours least of all, Ed."

Edmund glared at him. He knew exactly where this conversation would end up…

"Peter, stop," Susan said gently. "He says he's talked to them. We can drop it."

"No we can't, because he doesn't get it."

"I get it just fine, thanks. You're always so worried about what people will think of us. You're always trying to stay one step ahead of people thinking we're bad rulers."

"Well you made that necessary on your first trip to Narnia."

Edmund stood up so quickly that he knocked his chair over. The servants, usually stoic even in the presence of royal arguments, all flinched, but he ignored them. "You said you'd forgiven me for that!"

"And I have!"

"You haven't, or you wouldn't have brought it up just now. I get it, you're afraid people will think I'm turning into Jadis. Well, I'm not, and I won't bully my servants around like you do to prove it to you!"

"You're out of line!" Peter yelled, standing up too.

"Peter! Edmund! Stop it!" Lucy said.

"I'm not out of line at all!" Edmund said. "They're my court, and I'll handle them as I choose."

"You'll do as I command!"

"I'm king too, Peter!" Edmund said, surprised and pleased that his voice deepened a few octaves. He stood, glaring at his brother.

Peter took a deep breath. "I think you've found the problem, there," he said quietly. He waved, excusing the frightened servants. When they'd left, he turned back to Edmund. "We can't both do this, Ed. Our styles of ruling are just…too different."

"What are you saying?" Edmund asked.

"Edmund…you need to leave."

"Peter!" Susan yelled.

"You're banished from Cair Paravel. You, and your court, will retire to one of the smaller castles elsewhere in the country. I'll keep you posted on the kingdom's progress, and you will, of course be in charge of your area of the land."

"Peter, you can't be serious!" Susan yelled again. "We need him."

"He is, Sue," Edmund said. "High King Peter doesn't need anyone." He picked up his chair and pushed it in. "I will do as he says." With a pained look at them, he walked to the door.

"Wait!" Lucy said. "How do you think the Narnians will take it if you banish him?" she asked Peter. "They love him and we need him. Aslan made him king for a reason."

Peter looked discomfited for a moment, but recovered. "I know. I'm not saying he won't rule, I'm just giving him his own section of the country to rule."

"You can't just draw a line down the middle of the kingdom like it's your bedroom, Peter," Susan grumbled.

"When can I come back?" Edmund asked, choking up a bit. He knew his brother, and his brother's temper, and he knew he would have to leave. Susan and Lucy wouldn't be able to talk Peter out of it.

"When I summon you."

Edmund nodded and left the hall.

_**LbN: Hope you liked it so far! Send reviews please!**_


	2. Moving Out

_**LbN: Okay, just to be clear on something, this is NOT going to be a Peter-bashing story. If you didn't like the first chapter, but are reserving judgment , thanks for sticking with me. It's centered around Ed, but you're going to see glimpses of Peter as well. Peter's behavior will be explained, and Edmund will not be a saint in this fic by any stretch of imagination. Remember that they're human. They fight; they do things they'll regret. I'm not trying to make Edmund look good by making Peter look bad; both will have their flaws. Anyway, hope you like this chapter! Happy reading :)**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Edmund stormed into his suite, face set, passing Eowyn and Rigel without a word. He walked into his bedroom and leaned back against the closed doors, panting. Suddenly, he wanted to break something. Taking out his dagger, he slashed through one of his pillows. Satisfying, but not enough. He picked up a glass vase and holding it by the top, swung it like a bat and smashed it against the wall. "AH!" he yelped. That hadn't been smart; the glass had cut his arm. He sat down next to his bed and winced.

"King Edmund!" Eowyn called, opening his door.

"I'm fine," Edmund said. "Really, it's nothing."

"But you're bleeding, my king. Shall I summon assistance?"

"No, there's no need," Edmund told her, blushing.

"My king?" Rigel asked, coming in.

"Everything's fine, Rigel," Edmund said. "I just…er…broke something. I'll clean it up in the morning. I'm going to bed."

"As you wish, sire," Rigel said.

When they left, Edmund tore the destroyed pillowcase into strips and wrapped the small cut. He got into bed without changing, and lay awake stewing for a long time before finally drifting off to sleep.

* * *

"The packing is going splendidly, sire," Eowyn said, two days later. "They are leaving tomorrow to set up, and you should be able to leave at the end of the week."

"Wonderful," Edmund said.

"Sire, forgive me, but…"

"What is it?"

"This departure…it seems so abrupt. And I couldn't help but notice that you looked…out of sorts the other night."

Edmund looked at her for a moment. "Call Rigel in here. There's something I need to tell you both."

The two guards were quiet as Edmund shuffled in his seat a few minutes later. "Listen," he said. "The real reason for my court leaving isn't being revealed. Narnia is more stable now, and neither Peter nor I want to jeopardize that in any way. But the two of you…you're my closest guards. I trust you with my life, and I think you have a right to know the truth." Edmund paused and finally looked at both of them. "We've been banished," he said quietly.

"No!" Rigel said. "Surely you jest, King Edmund?"

"I wish I did, Rigel. In essence, the kingdom has been split down the middle. I will rule over the west and south, while High King Peter and the Queens stay here."

His guards sat there, stunned.

"You mustn't tell anyone," Edmund said. "The rest of my court…they might not understand. And I don't want it to look like I'm breeding hostility toward the High King. I intend to suffer quietly, until he comes to his senses," he added bitterly.

A messenger knocked and entered just then. "Afternoon, King Edmund," he said, bowing. "High King Peter would like to know if you are ill."

"No, not ill. Why does he ask?"

"It's just that you've been taking your meals in your room for the past few days. He wanted to know if you felt well."

"Well, you can pass along the message that I'm alright. I've been reflecting these past few days, and I wanted privacy."

"Er…it won't be necessary for me to pass the message. You see, he said that if you were well, he would like you to come to dinner tonight."

"He what?"

"He would like you to come to dinner tonight. He says it will just be the two of you. My king," the messenger bowed again and exited.

"Is he mad?" Edmund asked no one in particular.

* * *

"Hi Ed," Peter said. "Er…why don't we sit and eat?"

"Alright," Edmund said, smiling. He hated himself for being happy. He hated himself for thinking Peter was going to reconsider, because he knew his brother was a bit stubborn, especially when he was wrong.

The dinner was silent, until dessert. At that point, Peter looked up and asked, "How are…er…preparations going?"

"Fine. I'll be leaving on Friday." Edmund's heart dropped. He'd known better than to get his hopes up.

Peter picked at his cake. "Do you hate me for this?"

"Oh, don't act like you're feeling guilty," Edmund sneered. "It'll only make me mad."

"That doesn't take too much."

"Don't." Edmund said. They sat in silence for a moment, but he couldn't take it. "No, I don't hate you. I'm mad though. Are you actually daft enough to think this will work? We'll still be two rulers, ruling the same country. It's just that now, I'll be farther off."

"I think it's worth a try."

* * *

That Friday, Edmund woke well before most of the castle. He slipped into his clothes and riding boots and slid his trunk out into his, now empty, study. Quietly, so as not to wake Rigel and Eowyn, he slipped out of the suite. The guard on duty quirked an eyebrow at him, but said nothing as he left. The morning was cool and clear as he made his way down to the castle stables. "Morning Philip," he said when he reached his horse.

"Good morning, King Edmund," Philip said. "By Aslan, you're up early today! Are we leaving already?"

"No, but I thought I'd come see you anyway. I like coming down here when it's quiet."

"How far are we riding today?"

"About halfway. We'll camp about a mile down the river tonight, and then keep going tomorrow. Are you up for it?"

"Always, my young king."

Edmund smiled and patted him. "I'll be back in a few hours."

* * *

The party got ready quite quickly that morning, made easier by the fact that it was only Edmund and his soldiers and guards—about fifty Narnians and twenty Animals total. As he got ready to go, Edmund felt his anger bubbling to the surface again. The entire city was calm as the sea beyond it—no one knew he was leaving. Peter could've at least ordered a fanfare, he thought. Susan hugged him as he made his way to his riding party. "Don't worry Sue," he said, smiling. "I'm sure he'll call for me soon."

"Where are you going to be?" she asked.

"We're riding out to the Castle of the Western Woods," he told her.

"Why there?" she asked.

"It's the farthest explored part of our kingdom, so far," Edmund asked. "I've been begging Peter to send a team out to explore the woods, but he hasn't wanted to. Said it wasn't practical. If I'm to stay there longer than a month, I should use the time to my advantage, right?"

"I suppose," Susan chuckled. "Have you told Peter?"

"No. I'm hoping to be home with you all again before I get into too much exploring."

She nodded and the two of them walked over to where Lucy and Peter were standing. Lucy, always the emotional of the four, looked as if she were just barely holding back tears.

"Don't Lu," he said, hugging her. "I'll be back soon enough, I'm sure. This is just to see what it's like."

"I don't want to see what it's like," she said petulantly.

"I'll write to you every day," he promised. "And you can come see me whenever you want. I'll have them keep a room prepared for you. How does that sound?"

She nodded. "Be safe," she said.

"I will." Edmund turned to Peter. Not knowing what to do, or say, without causing a scene, he bowed. "King Peter."

Peter looked absolutely stricken at the formality, but he held his composure. "Have a safe trip, Edmund. I'll write to you."

Edmund nodded and mounted his horse. "Forward all!" he called to his troops. With one last wave to his family, he started out toward the west.

**_LbN: Send reviews please! _**


	3. The Western Wild

_**LbN: Hey everyone! Thanks for your reviews! Hope you like this chapter.**_

They crested a hill Saturday evening, just before teatime, and stood looking at the Castle of the Western Woods. It was about half the size of Cair Paravel, but still massive. "What do you think, Rigel?" Edmund said with a smile.

"I think your Majesty has good taste in houses," Rigel told him, reigning in the cheetahs that were pulling his chariot.

Edmund laughed and looked back at his new home. From where they were, about two hundred meters off, he could see the flags waving from the towers. In the light of the evening, he noticed that two flags were flying from the towers. One was Aslan's flag, but Edmund couldn't make out the other one. "Anyone know what the green flag is?" he asked.

"That would be your crest, sire," Eowyn informed him. "If my memory serves me, I believe High King Peter commissioned some of the Druids to make them."

Edmund smiled. "I'm liking this place already. Philip?"

"Yes, my king?"

"Are you tired after today's travels?"

"No, my king. The roads were fair, and our pace moderate."

"Then I suggest we show the group the meaning of haste," Edmund said, grinning. He let out a laugh as Philip took off like a shot towards the castle.

* * *

"Does it meet with your Majesty's approval?" Clarius, Edmund's tutor, asked.

"It will do nicely, thanks," Edmund told him.

"Your study and studio is to your left, and your bedroom and wash chamber is to your right. Everything has been set up already."

"Thanks Clarius."

"The feast will be tomorrow afternoon. I thought your Majesty would be tired after your trip, so I arranged for your supper to be sent up. As to your studies, I'm sure we can arrange a schedule after the feast tomorrow."

"How is the rest of the castle arranged?" Edmund asked, motioning for the Satyr to sit next to him.

"There is a north wing and a south wing, connected by the Grand Dining Hall. The butlers, maids, advisors and tutors share the southern wing, and your soldiers are on the lower floor of this wing. The guards who are off duty will occupy the rooms on this upper floor. There are also smaller dining rooms on each floor, and the stables are directly behind this wing of the house. Oh, and there's a lovely rose garden on the far end of the castle as well."

Edmund nodded. "Very well."

"Your Majesty looks preoccupied."

"It's just a lot to take in."

Clarius was silent for a moment as the gazed out of the window to the woods beyond. "You shouldn't worry, my king. He will change his mind."

Edmund gazed at him, astonished. "How…?"

"My young king, I am 175 years old; I know what exile feels like. And I understand when it happens."

"Then perhaps you can enlighten me to my brother's thinking?" Edmund said morosely.

"I only have my guesses."

"But I happen to like your guesses," Edmund told him, smiling slightly.

"Fine then. Your Majesties came to us—freed us—when you were still very young, and may I say, rambunctious. The High King and Queen have handled most of the responsibilities until last year, when you were overseeing crop storage. That was your first big task for the kingdom, and now you want to do what you were born to do. You want to rule, but Peter isn't ready yet. In his mind, you're not a young man growing into your throne. You are, and will always be, his little brother. His little brother who, I might add, rarely obeys him if he can get away with it."

Edmund chuckled a little. "So you're saying that he sent me away until I can play nice?"

"No, no," the Satyr laughed. "He thinks you will have a hard time ruling with him, since your personalities are so strong. So he sent you out here to see how dividing the kingdom would work."

"Then why didn't he just say that? Why didn't he just tell me, 'Oi, Edmund, you can go explore now'?"

"I expect he didn't know how. My assumption is that he didn't think you'd listen to him if he explained it the way I have. You wouldn't have wanted to be separated."

"You're right. I wouldn't have. Especially since it's just because he's worried about our _image_," he said, the last word dripping with distaste.

"If I may be so bold, your Majesty, you're more alike than you know."

"How so?"

"You are both Kings of the people." He chuckled as Edmund quirked an eyebrow at him. "You both try to be the king you think the people want. King Peter is formal, regal—The Magnificent—and he views his subjects as…well, subjects. You are the more…approachable King, shall we say? You are regal, but less formal. You view your subjects as citizens to be heard—The Just. Both of you, if I may speak plainly, are afraid of the past haunting you. You simply hide it better," he added with a smile.

"Then there's little hope of my going back."

"By Aslan, there's always hope! I expect he wants you to prove yourself a bit. That's why he said nothing when you told him you were coming out here."

"I shouldn't have to prove myself," Edmund said petulantly. "I'm his brother, and Aslan made me a king for a reason."

"True sire. But be of good cheer. Aslan watches over this nation, and you are quite right. He made you king for a reason. In time you, and High King Peter, will grow to know that reason." The Satyr bowed low before leaving the suite.

* * *

The feast the next day was a lesson in brilliance. Even though he was still extremely put out at being, well, put out, Edmund enjoyed himself. When he looked out and saw that there was a lull in the eating and drinking, he stood. "The King and Queens send their regards to you all," he said when they'd quieted. "I don't know how long we shall stay here, but I hope it will be a time of good fortune and growth for us all. We shall be exploring these lands, in order to bring a deeper knowledge with us when we return to Cair Paravel. As you can see, we live on the edge of a great wood, beyond which are mountains. It is my hope that we will be able to create maps of this territory, and that to the south, which we may use to create a great map of a united Narnia."

There was a rush of applause and a great many "Huzzah!"s at this.

"I thank you all for the work you will do, and for accompanying me on this quest. Now, back to the feast everyone!"

* * *

With the endless preparations, the end of the month came quicker than Edmund could have guessed. As the riding party stood at the edge of the forest, the sensations of excitement and fear mingled to make him feel a little dizzy.

"Sire, we are ready," Eowyn said, galloping up next to him.

"Are you ready, Philip?" Edmund asked, staring out at the mass of trees.

"Indeed, King Edmund."

"Messengers with us?" Edmund called.

"Aye, Majesty!" the team of Griffins answered.

"Forward all," he said, not quite loud enough for all fifteen of them to hear, but he rode forward and they followed.

* * *

"Three days in, and not a Narnian in sight," Edmund fumed. "The woods can't be empty. How far are we to the mountains?" he asked one of his guards.

"By my calculations, another two days, my young king."

"Fine then. We'll wait for the scouts to come back and then—"

A disturbance in the trees made him stop. Something darted from behind a tree into the brush.

"Oi! You there!" Edmund yelled, running after it.

"Your Majesty!" Evenroyde, one of the guards, called, chasing after him.

Edmund ran through the trees, following the moving creature. "Wait!" he yelped.

Finally, it stopped and turned. "It" was a he, and he was a Dwarf. "Don't shoot!" he exclaimed.

"I haven't an arrow," Edmund panted.

"Well then don't stab!" the dwarf said.

"You would do well to know that you are addressing one of the kings of Narnia," another Dwarf said, walking up with a centaur.

"Patriclaus?" Edmund asked.

"While I was scouting I came across a village," Patriclaus said, smiling. "They had, apparently, heard us approaching today and sent their own scout out," he told him, nodding at the Dwarf.

"Iodryne's the name…er, your Majesty," he said with an awkward bow.

"Pleased to meet you, Iodryne. May I trouble you a moment longer for a chat?" Edmund said, sitting down.

"Er…alright."

"How large is your village?"

"Quite large. In total, we number over five thousand, but we're spread out. Mostly in the mountains."

"I see. And why do we know nothing of your presence?"

"We wanted peace after the war," Iodryne explained. "Our founders figured they wouldn't be forgiven, so they took to the mountains and these woods. I expect you'll want this land for the kingdom now?"

"It already is the kingdom," Edmund said, smiling. "But if you mean are we going to move out here, I can't see that happening any time soon. And I can promise you, that you will have the peace you crave, even if more Narnians come to these lands."

"Thank you, my young king."

"The mountains, are they…er…"

"They are treacherous, and horrible, and I wouldn't suggest continuing seeing as winter is approaching. When spring comes, some of my village will take your Majesty's group up and help you through them."

"If they're so horrible, how do you survive?"

"We've made tunnels, and caves. We're used to the cold, if you remember."

"I do," Edmund nodded. "Well thank you for your time. Patriclaus, Evenroyde, I think we can go back to camp now." As they started back, Edmund smiled. He wasn't fool enough to go into the mountains, no matter what time of year. No matter what Iodryne had said, there were probably still more than a handful of Dwarves who wouldn't take to the presence of the King who'd betrayed their Queen…. But at least he knew what was up there now. "That went well!" he said, cheerfully.

"Yes, sire," Evenroyde said. "But next time, try not to run off like that."

Edmund blushed, but said nothing as they headed back to camp.


	4. Maps and Petitions

**_LbN: Late night, up writing and watching Food Network..._  
**

Peter twisted the top off the message capsule and dropped his letter to Edmund inside. He knocked on Susan's door and stuck his head inside the room. "Sue? Do you have any letters for Edmund?"

"It's not finished," Susan said. She stood up and walked out to the corridor with him. "I was going to send it to him after our meeting."

"I know; I was just getting the capsule ready."

"You know, this wouldn't be necessary if you just called him back."

"Sue, please don't start."

"Peter…"

"Just trust me, alright? I'm going to call him back, I promise. I just…I can't right now."

Susan rolled her eyes but didn't say anything else.

"Are you still cross with me?" Peter asked.

"Severely frustrated, would probably be a better way of putting it," she said, giving him a Look.

"At least you're talking to me," Peter mumbled as they walked into the throne room. He looked up at his other sister, who was already seated there. "Lucy isn't."

"Well, she and Edmund are very close. I'd be worried if she was talking to you," Susan smiled. "You wouldn't have to worry about it if you just called him back."

Peter sighed and sat on his throne. He wasn't sure what was getting to him more: one sister's nagging, or the other's silence. He nodded at Orious, who ushered in a group of Animals.

"King Peter, Queens Susan and Lucy," Orious said. "The delegates from the Animals have brought a petition to you Majesties."

A Badger came forward, bowed, and unrolled a scroll to read from it. "Your Majesties, the Animals of your realm humbly submit this petition for land." He bowed again, and handed the scroll to Orious, who gave it to Lucy.

"What sort of petition for land is this?" Susan asked. "A request for more, or just a redrawing of the lines?"

"Both, you Majesty. You see, the Animals in Narnia are populating at three times the rate of our non-speaking brethren. We need more room to grow."

"I see. Peter, do you have anything to ask?"

"No, Sue," he said, glancing over the scroll.

"We will consider your petition," Susan said. "You will all be notified of our decision when it is made."

The Animals bowed again and backed out.

"Do we have anything else today, Orious?"

"Yes, my king. Here is an official letter from King Edmund."

All three Pevensies jumped at this.

"Er…yes, bring it here." Peter took the large scroll and unrolled it. "It's a map," he said.

"There's a note!" Lucy said, bending down to grab it. "Here is the map so far," she read. "We found a colony of Dwarves about three quarters of the way into the woods, and it is indicated on the map. We've also indicated the two townships to the west of us, and we are using the last bit of fall to visit the town to the south and make sure all of the towns have what they need for the coming winter. After the winter we will explore farther south. As to my situation here, I found the need to appraise my court of the situation—"

"I thought he decided not to," Peter said, looking over Lucy's shoulder.

"To appraise my court of the situation," Lucy continued. "One of my soldiers has a sick family member, and I couldn't withhold the information. I've told them that our exile is more of an instructed leave of absence for exploration, and they all understand. I will send another updated map soon. Give my best to Sue and Lu. Love, Edmund."

"This map is beautiful," Peter said absently. He looked at all of the places Edmund had indicated. It was impressive. "Where should we put it?" he asked, smiling brightly.

Lucy rolled the note back up and gently took the map. Without another word, she walked from the throne room.

Peter threw a confused look at Susan, and the pair of them followed the youngest Queen.

Lucy walked into her suite and unrolled the map again. She hung it above her desk. "There."

* * *

"And I do believe that's check mate, my king," Rigel said.

"That puts you at six wins and me at four," Edmund said with a smile. "I'm catching up!" A fanfare from outside made him jump up. "That's the Royal fanfare," he said, running to the door. He wrenched it open and ran to the landing. His heart sank when he saw that no one was riding into the courtyard. "It's just a message," he said. "Tell them to bring it to me." He paced his room while he waited, and his heart quickened when he saw the large message capsule. That meant all of them had written to him. He spread the three letters out on the desk and dismissed his guards.

**Ed~**

**All is well in the kingdom. We've received a petition from the Animals for more I'drawing up a proclamation to allow the Animals passage through the animals' land. Then they may settle where they want. Thank you for the map; it was very informative. I'll be in touch soon. ~Peter**

Edmund sighed and pushed it to the left. He picked up Susan's letter.

_**Hi Ed! We got your map; it's beautiful! I hope you're at least enjoying the exploration. I'm sure Peter will ask you to return soon. I'm talking to him about it every day. We're trying to figure out what to do about the Animals' situation now. I'll keep you posted on anything that's going on.**_

Lucy's was the last letter, and now that he wasn't wondering if he'd be called back, he was calm enough to enjoy it. It pretty much told him the same thing as the other two had, but Lucy added what she'd been up to, day to day. When he finished her letter he sat back, thinking. He wished he was there, so he could help, but Lucy could handle it if they went to visit their subjects. She was a people-person too, so to speak. He tried to be cheerful. Apparently the girls were still nagging Peter on his behalf. All of them knew the family dynamics. In reality, Susan, or even Lucy, could call him back, but they wouldn't. It was a battle of wills between the boys, and all of them knew it. With another sigh, he stood up. He was in the mood for a workout. "Eowyn?"

The Centaur opened the door and peeked inside. "Yes, King Edmund?"

"I want to practice, with the swords today."

"As you wish, my king."

"I'll meet you in the field in ten minutes."

_**LbN: Hope you liked it! The next chapter will be more eventful :).**_


	5. South of the Castle

_**LbN: Once again, Food Network seems to make me want to write as well as eat :). Happy reading!**_

Edmund blocked a blow from Eowyn's sword and galloped away to catch his breath. He adjusted his grip on his sword and said, "Alright, Philip, here we go." His charge went a little wide, and he missed Eowyn completely. "I think that's it for me," he panted, turning to face her again.

The Centaur bowed and sheathed her sword. "Very well, King Edmund. Oh no," she said, looking past him and smiling. "Rigel's writing poetry again…." She said this as if the Satyr was picking his nose or something.

Edmund laughed. Satyrs were, generally, more artistic than Centaurs, so his two bodyguards frequently teased each other about their pastimes. "Working on something new, Rigel?"

"I have the first line, but I got distracted watching Eowyn and your Majesty," he said smiling.

"What do you have?" Edmund asked.

"Aslan's Sun sinks into the western Sky," Rigel read. "That's it so far."

Edmund nodded, "Sounds promising."

"Thank you, my king," the Satyr chuckled.

"Are you ready for tomorrow?" Edmund asked with a grin, even though he knew the answer. Rigel had stayed behind when they'd gone into the woods, so he was excited to be on this exploring team.

"Indeed, my king," he said. "I feel the trip will be most illuminating."

* * *

The village just south of the castle hosted a feast for them the next day. The village Elder, a faun with a laugh that filled the room, sat with Edmund and a few of the guards in the afternoon, talking about the coming season.

"Do you have everything you need for the winter?" Edmund asked.

"Aye, my king," the Elder said. "We'll be covering the orchard next week, and we've been stocking up on food and wood for a while now. We'll be very comfortable this winter."

"Good," Edmund said. "We're thinking about riding out from your village a little way this evening. Do you know what's to the south?"

"Only so far as the Forbidden Falls."

"Forbidden Falls?"

"Aye, my king. Where the mountain range ends, there's a great waterfall that turns into a small river. The river flows into a lake about ten miles away from the falls. We call it forbidden because no one can stir the water."

"What do you mean?"

"A few of the younger Fauns tried to get a canoe onto the river. They couldn't. The boat skims the top of the water as if it's on ice. It's the same way on the lake."

"We'll have to check it out. How far is it from the town?"

"About five hours south walking, two and a half riding. You'll see it when the trees thin out."

That night, Edmund lay awake thinking about the falls. Finally fed up with trying to sleep, he got up and slipped into his riding pants. He slid his sword and jacket under the bottom of the back of the tent after peeking under the flap. He pulled the peg nearest to him out slightly and slid under the fabric himself. Pulling on his jacket and sword belt, he crept over to where Philip was sleeping. Suddenly, Edmund was glad Philip had opted out of the second dessert at the feast and had gotten a long nap that afternoon. "Philip? Philip!" Edmund whispered.

Philip snorted awake. "Morning already, my king?"

"Just about," Edmund said. "We're going for a ride."

"Eowyn will have my tail if I help you run off," Philip said.

"I'll give you a royal pardon," Edmund grinned.

They rode quietly out of the camp for a few miles, and then broke into a gallop. Edmund was glad when the trees began to thin, just as the sun was coming up. "This may have been a bad idea," he muttered, yawning.

"Oh, there are no bad ideas, my king. Just good stories."

Edmund chuckled as they rode towards the sound of the falls. It would have been stunningly beautiful, the falls at dawn, if Edmund hadn't been so bloody tired. He hopped off of Philip and walked to the river. With the hilt of his sword, he prodded the surface of the water. The Elder had been right; it wouldn't stir. "Okay. That's odd." He leaned against the tree and closed his eyes.

* * *

Edmund blinked and yawned. The sun still wasn't completely up, so he couldn't have been asleep for that long. A noise made him jump. He unsheathed his sword, but noticed that it was coming from the water. A mist surrounded him and his Horse. "It's alright," he said, trying to convince himself of that more than Philip.

Something was emerging from the water. It was a man, standing in the middle of the river. An elderly man, dressed in blue with a green cloak wrapped around him, and crowned with rushes.

Edmund dropped his sword, astonished, scared, and humbled all at once. "A River God," he whispered.

"Yes, my young king," the water being nodded. "We're protective of our home, so we still the waters, and we don't emerge for strangers. But even we know the presence of a King of Narnia." He bowed slightly at these words.

"And the lake…?" Edmund mumbled, still in awe.

"My daughters and sons, water Nymphs, guard the lake."

Edmund couldn't think of anything to say. He slumped to the ground again, exhaustion and shock making it hard to stand.

"Sleep, your Majesty," the River God said. "You are well protected under my watch."

"Thank you," Edmund smiled, lying down on the grass and closing his eyes.

* * *

"My lord king!"

Edmund awoke a few hours later and sat up. "Rigel?" he called

A chariot drawn by two cheetahs came whizzing down to the river, and Rigel hopped down before they'd stopped completely. "Thank Aslan!" he said, clearly floored with relief. "We thought someone had carried you off!" He let out a few short blasts on his horn, followed by one long tone—Edmund's hunting call.

"Goodness," Edmund said, hitting himself in the face. "I didn't think to leave a note. I'm sorry, Rigel. I couldn't sleep, so I came down to the river."

"Well, we've found you. That's what matters."

Edmund turned as the sound of lots of hooves approached. He winced when he saw Eowyn and Patriclus at the head of the party. He waved sheepishly and hung his head when he got to them. Technically, he didn't have to answer for himself—he was king, after all. However, when confronted with the worried and angry faces of warriors a hundred years older than he, Edmund felt downright ashamed of himself. "Sorry," he said.

"What did you find, my king?" Eowyn asked, exasperated. She'd been through too many of his disappearing stunts to not take this one in stride.

"Let's walk down to the lake, and I'll tell you."

_**LbN: Hope you liked it! Send reviews!**_


	6. A Visit

_**LbN: Thanks again for all the reviews! Happy reading!  
**_

The first frost of the year had settled in the next week. It was…Edmund tried to calculate as he carved a small figure out of stone. The Old World's dates were becoming harder to remember, but he figured this would be about the first week of November. The Narnian calendar didn't correspond with the Old World's calendar, so they'd all picked their birthdays based on Narnian holidays. Edmund's was the day before Cair Paravel Day—the celebration of their coronation. Susan's was the week after Peace Day, the first day of spring, which commemorated the fall of the White Witch, and Lucy's was on the first day of summer, the Satyr's Solstice. Peter's was the coming week, the day before Aslan's Solstice—the start of winter. This meant that Edmund had a week to get his birthday present ready.

"King Edmund?"

"In the studio, Rigel!" Edmund answered. He kept chiseling away until Rigel sat on the other side of his table. "Almost finished."

"A new chess set?"

"It's for Peter," Edmund explained. "I'm on the second to last piece now. Look at the box." He nodded to another work desk that had a folding box on it. The inside was covered in dark blue velvet, and one side had the chess board in it. The other side had spaces for the chess pieces.

"It's wonderful," Rigel said, smiling. "I'm sure High King Peter will love it. Is this what you'll be doing this winter?"

"My projects? Yes. I'm planning on making them something for Christmas, and I have to finish the chairs."He dusted off the finished figurine and placed it into the box. "Want to see the plans for the chairs?"

* * *

Peter walked down the hall, trying to will the headache he had to go away. The Animals hadn't taken the newest proclamation well. They wanted actual ownership of the land, not just use of it. "Lucy?" he said, knocking on her door.

She answered a second later, standing aside to let him into the suite.

"I was thinking," he said. "It might help if we add a bit to the proclamation. Tell them…."

"It doesn't matter what the proclamation says, Peter," Lucy said, putting her riding cloak on. "The point is that we didn't give them what they want, and they're not going to be satisfied until we do, or reach a compromise that's good enough."

"Are you going somewhere?" Peter asked, glancing toward the small trunk by the door.

"I'm going to see Edmund."

"You didn't tell me that," Peter said, surprised.

"I just decided to go."

"We need you here."

"You can manage without me for a few days," she said, smiling. "You should go out to see the Animals. See why they think they need more land. Talk to them, try to figure out a compromise."

"Is that what Edmund would do?" Peter said, bitterly.

Lucy shot him a look so reminiscent of their mother that Peter backed up a few steps. "No, Edmund would've figured something out before it became a problem. He's the one that keeps up with the different populations. That's why you need him here." Lucy went to open the door, but Peter was still in front of it.

"Are you going to stay mad at me?" Peter asked.

"Move, Peter."

"Edmund understands the need to try this."

"No, the pair of you are just telling yourselves that. You don't want to admit that you need him, and he's not going to come back until he has an apology from you. You're both being stupid. Now move."

Peter stepped aside. "I wish you'd stay."

"I can go where I want," she said. "Am I not a Queen of Narnia?"

Peter, recognizing defeat, nodded. "Are you taking guards? It's a two day ride."

"I'm flying."

"Oh, right. Well, I won't hold up. Tell Edmund…tell him hello from me."

* * *

Edmund pulled on his shirt and threw his dirty clothes into the laundry box. The sun was setting. He hadn't meant to work that long in the studio, but at least he'd finished Peter's present. He stopped rummaging in his closet when he heard the trumpets play five long notes in an ascending scale. Pulling on a pair of boots, he stumbled into the main room of the suite and ran to the landing. "Lucy!" he yelped, spotting two Griffins and the youngest queen in the courtyard.

She met him in the foyer. "I've missed you!" she said, hugging him.

"I've missed you too! You didn't tell me you were coming!" he said, laughing.

"I just decided this morning. Show me around!"

"Argo, please take Queen Lucy's things to her room. Come on," he told Lucy.

They walked around the castle, Edmund pointing out the various rooms, and talked about his time away. They finally retired to the lounge, and Edmund asked for their dinners to be brought in.

"These are yours, aren't they?" Lucy asked, pointing at the card and billiards tables.

"Well, I had help with the big one," Edmund laughed. "The exploration hasn't taken as much time as I thought it would, so I've been working on things to keep myself occupied."

"What are you working on now?"

"Chairs for my library. That's where my tutors and I study, and where I meet with my advisors. I'm making a chair for each of us. I'll show you the plans tomorrow."

"Can we go see the lake you told me about?" she asked excitedly as they sat down. "I've never met a River God before."

"Sure. I'll tell Eowyn to get the hunting party ready."

The servants brought in their food and backed out quietly.

"How's the construction going?"

"Construction?"

"On the college," Edmund said.

"Oh," Lucy said. "That…Ed, Peter thought it would be better to wait until you're back to start. That way you can oversee all of it."

"So he just called it off? All of the preparations?"

"For now."

Edmund sighed. "Let's talk about something else." He wasn't going to let this ruin his weekend with Lucy.

* * *

The next three days passed far too quickly for Edmund. Between him showing Lucy around the countryside, and the court's many feasts in honor of Lucy's visit, time was whizzing past in great jumps. He stood morosely by as Lucy thanked his court for their hospitality. "Wish you could stay," he said quietly.

"I'll come back." She was quiet for a moment, glancing from him to Peter's chess set, which was being placed in her trunk. "You know, he'd probably be okay with you coming back, if you just asked," she said softly.

"I'm not begging him for anything," Edmund said. "I hate having to ask his permission for every little thing. If he wants me to come back, he can ask. Until then…" he broke off, shrugging.

Lucy sighed. "Fine then. I'll tell them you said hi."

"Thanks," he smiled, helping her onto the Griffin's back. "And tell Sue I expect her to visit too."

Lucy laughed and nodded. "I'll write to you soon. Let's go, Menolaus."

Edmund watched, with a sinking heart, as she rose into the sky and started back to Cair Paravel.

_**LbN: Hope you liked it! Send reviews!**_


	7. Christmas

_**LbN: Longer chapter this time. Happy reading!  
**_

Edmund slipped into his leather walking boots and peeked into the study. Rigel was reading on the couch, and Eowyn was lying next to the dying fire. He closed the door and took a slip of paper from his desk. Quickly, he jotted down a note for his guards and placed it on his pillow. They might panic when they found him missing, but it wouldn't be as bad as the last time. He slid the window open as quietly as he could and jumped onto the roof beneath it. His hunting horn and sword slapped against each other with a small clang, and he grabbed them and pressed himself against the wall. Craning his neck, he looked up, waiting for one of his guards to stick their heads out of the window and catch him. No one came. Edmund released the breath he'd been holding and continued on his way to the stables. He grinned brightly when he saw Philip awake. "Ready to go?"

"Yes, my king," Philip said with a neigh. "Did you leave a note this time?"

"Yes, I did," Edmund laughed, mounting him. "Let's go!"

They took off at a gallop, and Edmund knew the sentries would spot him. That was okay. They'd think he'd gone for a quick ride, as usual, until around nine o'clock. He knew he should've at least taken Eowyn with him, but Aslan's Hill was just across the border into Peter's territory, and Edmund didn't want to risk any of his guards getting arrested. He was about halfway to the hill when the sound of a slower set of hoof beats made him turn.

Eowyn had followed him. "Sire, this _has _to stop," she said, trotting up alongside him.

"Go back. I don't want you arrested."

"Sire, honestly, I don't think High King Peter will have you or me arrested for attending the Satyr's Dance," Eowyn said. "If you really wish me to return, I certainly will. However, I wish you'd allow me to accompany you."

Edmund was quiet for a moment, before he nodded. "Alright."

They rode at a steady pace for another hour before the ground began to slant upwards. Looking up, Edmund could make out the bonfire at the top of the hill. He dismounted and walked forward a few paces.

Suddenly, a figure stepped out from the trees.

"Orious!" Edmund said, grinning. "How are you?"

"I am well, my young king," Orious said with a bow. "However, I must insist that you…that you leave."

"What?" Edmund asked. Deep down, he'd agreed with Eowyn. He didn't really expect to get into trouble for this. "It's the Satyr's Dance tonight. I want to go."

"King Peter did not give his consent for you to come back to this realm," Orious said quietly. "I'm sorry, my young king, but I cannot let you pass."

Defiance burned in the pit of Edmund's stomach, and he took another step toward the hill.

"My king, please," Orious said.

Edmund didn't listen. He walked further on. When Orious drew his sword, Edmund noticed something out of the corner of his eye. There were archers in the trees. "Hold!" he called to Eowyn, who had drawn her sword as well. In that moment, Edmund stood frozen between the glaring Centaurs and the archers. The wind swam out to them, bouncing off the rocks and rustling through the dead trees. It sounded like a growl. Edmund turned, and the moonlight hit Orious's shield so that the lion's head glowed. "Okay," Edmund muttered. "I can take a hint." He turned and walked back to Philip. "Send my regards to my sisters," he told Orious.

"Yes, your majesty."

Edmund mounted his Horse and he and Eowyn began the ride back.

"My king," Eowyn said softly after they were out of sight. "I'm sure…"

"He has no intention of calling me back," Edmund said calmly. "At least, not soon. Not before Christmas. His letters are cryptic. I know they're having troubles, but he won't fill me in. Fine. You know, I've been so preoccupied with getting back to Cair Paravel, that I feel as though I've been neglecting the duties I'd be performing if I were there."

"You've been doing wonderfully, King Edmund," Eowyn said bracingly.

"Still, I think I could do better. I will do better. You all deserve it. You stayed with me, even though I know you'd like to be with your families. We'll make this a nation Aslan will be proud of, separated or not."

"Well said, my king," Eowyn smiled.

* * *

The days leading up to Christmas were a flurry of activity. True to his word, Edmund was striving to be a good ruler. He toured the neighboring villages, making sure they had everything they needed. Aslan's Solstice, also known as Christmas Eve, was going to coincide with a huge snow storm, so everyone was preparing themselves. The day before, Edmund rode to each village and delivered loaves of Christmas Bread to the families. The Elders, thanking him profusely, loaded him down with wreaths. "Goodness," he said, entering the castle again and shivering from the cold. He knocked the snow off of his riding boots and hung his cloak up. "Rigel, will you send Mordred to my study?"

"Certainly, sire."

Edmund changed quickly in his bedroom and waited in the study for the Griffin. He stood when he came in. "Mordred, how are you?"

"Well, your majesty. Thank you."

"I heard your sister is sick," he said. "Have you heard any more news?"

"She's getting better, thank you sire. Still isn't in tip top shape, but she should be."

"Well, give your family my warmest regards."

"My king?"

"I'm releasing you from my service, so that you can spend this holiday with them. If you would though," he said, walking to his desk. He picked up three boxes that were tied together and walked with the Griffin to the courtyard. "These are Christmas presents for my siblings. Take them to Cair Paravel, please."

"Of course, King Edmund."

"And…while you're there…" Edmund paused, wondering how to phrase his next request. "Just see how everything is."

The Griffin nodded. "I shall, my king. And thank you." He took the boxes in his talons and took off into the evening sky.

* * *

_**The Next Night**_

Edmund awoke, and from his heavy head, guessed that it wasn't morning yet. So why had he…? "Father Christmas?" he whispered sleepily.

"Yes," the man said softly, taking out a box.

Edmund, now wide awake, sat up. This was the first time he'd ever seen Father Christmas in person. "It's nice to meet you, sir," he said with a smile.

"And you, my young king." He held out the box to Edmund.

Edmund took it. It was about the size of a chess board, with his crest engraved on the lid. He slid it open and gasped. By the light of the candle he saw a silver spyglass and a quill. "Thank you."

"You're quite welcome. You will be one of Narnia's great pioneers," he told him. "The spyglass will help. And the quill, it will only work for you. Whenever you've made up your mind about something, whether it is an addition to the map or a letter, simply touch the quill to the parchment and it will do the rest."

"Thank you," Edmund said again.

"Things will take time," Father Christmas said. "But don't worry. Now, I'll say goodbye. And merry Christmas!" He strode out of the room, closing the door with a small click.

Wide awake and not expecting sleep to come any time soon, Edmund hopped out of bed and went to his small tree. The three presents from his siblings sat under it. Since he didn't have anyone to wait for, he threw tradition to the winds and opened them. Susan had sent him a new engraving kit, and Lucy sent him a journal. He glanced over to the largest box. After hesitating for a moment, he opened it. It was a new silver shield, with Edmund's crest in gold. Edmund closed his eyes for a second, swallowing the lonely tears that were threatening to escape. Placing his presents back under the tree, he climbed into bed and tried to will sleep to come.

* * *

The three Pevensie siblings sat quietly under the tree, feeling the absence of their brother greatly.

"Lu, go ahead and open Ed's gift," Peter said. He knew they were all dying to see what their brother had sent them—there was no point pretending.

"It's a jewelry box!" she said excitedly. She passed it to him to see while Susan opened her gift.

"What'd you get Su?" Peter asked, handing Lucy's gift back and picking up his own.

"One of those portable desks that you sit on your lap. Look, he's carved all of our crests into it."

"What about you?" Lucy asked him.

Peter held it up. It was a nutcracker, perfectly carved and painted in Peter's battle armor.

"I miss him," Lucy said sadly.

"I do too," Susan said, looking at Peter.

Peter nodded. "Me as well," he mumbled. He stood up and gently place his soldier on the mantle.

"Peter," Lucy said, getting up and taking his hand. "Please, can't we—"

At that moment, there was a knock at the door. A Faun came in and bowed. "Sorry to disturb your majesties, but there's been a rather serious arrest."

"What's wrong?" Peter said, fearing the Animals were revolting.

"One of King Edmund's court, Mordred, has been taken in for spying."

Peter sighed. "Now do you see why I can't trust him?" he asked Lucy. "Take us to the prison," he told the guard.

_**LbN: Good? Bad? Ugly? Send reviews! Also, there's a poll on my profile to decide on what I'm writing next, if you want to vote :)**_


	8. A Deal

_**LbN: Only one more chapter to go after this! Thanks for reading and reviewing! Most of this chapter will be in Peter's POV. Happy reading :)  
**_

Edmund sat back in his new chair. It wasn't a throne, but it was large and regal. He and his tutors and counselors were sitting around the new table, looking at the map. It had been expanded to include the river and lake. Ed had used his quill to put the finishing touches on it, and was now sitting back admiring it. He was about to suggest they break for tea and cakes when the sentries sounded a fanfare. "Probably just a message," he said, rising to go to the window. What he saw made him stop short. "Peter!" Frozen, Edmund watched as his brother, whose beard was now starting to look like a proper one, stalked across the courtyard and entered the castle.

* * *

Peter knocked the snow off his boots and entered Edmund's castle. Fully ready to scold Ed, he was completely taken aback when his younger brother ran down the stairs and wrapped him in a tight embrace. After a nanosecond of surprise, Peter hugged him back.

"You should've told me you were coming!" Edmund said, smiling brightly.

"It was a sudden decision." Peter couldn't help but smile at his brother's excitement. "Mordred brought me," he said, nodded to where the Griffin was standing in the courtyard. "May I speak with you in private?"

"Of course," Edmund said, and beckoned for him to follow. He led them to the library and, after dismissing his advisors, closed the door. "How are you?"

"I am well, thanks. Sue and Lu send their love." Peter paused, wondering how to continue when his brother looked so happy to see him. Stalling for time, he looked around the library and spotted the chairs and table. "Did you make all this?" he asked in awe. He circled the table. The chairs had the story of the creation of Narnia engraved on their backs, and the table had the battle against the White Witch on its edges.

"Yes," Edmund said. "Took forever."

"By yourself?"

Edmund nodded.

Peter's eyes were drawn to the map for a split second before Edmund cleared his throat.

"What is it, Pete?"

"I wanted to ask about Mordred," Peter began. "He was arrested yesterday."

"For what?" Edmund yelped.

The look of shock and confusion on his brother's face set Peter's mind at ease. "Spying. Once I talked to him, though, I guessed it was just a misunderstanding. But I had to be sure. And I wanted to see you, so I came out."

"I released him from my service so he could be with his family over the holiday. His sister was still sick."

"That's what he told me," Peter said, nodding.

"I did tell him that I wanted to know how the Narnians were feeling about things, but…"

"Then you were spying," Peter said, unable to keep the hurt out of his voice.

"No!" Edmund said, shaking his head. "At least…I didn't think of it as spying. I just wanted to know what was going on on the ground, you know? I can't really tell what the people are feeling from your letters. But I promise, Peter, I didn't mean to spy."

Peter nodded. "I'm sorry I jumped to conclusions then."

"Did…did Orious tell you what happened the other night?"

"No. Orious is stationed along the border. He only sends messages at the end of the week. Why?" Peter asked. "What happened?"

"I wanted to go to the Satyr Dance, and…er…didn't really think you'd mind."

"Did he stop you?"

"Yes."

"I'll let him know not to the next time. Orious can be a little zealous in his duties, but he does what he thinks is best."

They were quiet for a moment. Peter broke first, tired of tiptoeing around the subject. "Do you want to come back?" he asked quietly.

"Course I do," Edmund said. "Do you want me to come back?"

Peter nodded. "But you haven't finished exploring."

"No, I haven't."

"I'll make you a deal. Finish exploring, or get as far as you can before Su's birthday. Then you can come back for good. And I promise I'll keep you informed, well informed, on what's happening at the castle."

"Alright," Edmund said, smiling slightly. "Just promise me one more thing."

"What's that?"

"If you need me—really need me—promise you won't wait to summon me."

"I promise," Peter smiled.

* * *

Edmund watched his brother leave later that afternoon on one of the Horses. "What happened?" he asked Mordred.

"I had helped my father repair a part of our…er…I guess you would call it a nest. Anyway, we went for a drink in the pub nearby after supper, and I guess the guards had been tailing me for a while. They arrested me when the rest of the group was telling me about the situation."

"They just picked you up?"

"They knew I was a part of your guard, and didn't know that I had been released from your service."

"I'm sorry, Mordred. Does your family know you're alright?"

"Not to worry, my young king. High King Peter allowed me to stop by before we came back. As to what's happening, it's just more of the same for the most part. The Animals are getting really restless though, according to my father. They think…"

"Yes?" Edmund prompted.

"They think High King Peter and High Queen Susan favor the Narnians over the Animals."

"That's crazy!"

"Aye, my king. But the land distribution question is a sorer wound than I think your royal siblings realize. A misunderstanding usually leads to another one, which could lead to trouble."

Edmund nodded as he gazed down at the map.

_**LbN: Send reviews! Thanks!**_


	9. Edmund the Just

_**LbN: This is it! The last full chapter! There'll be a short epilogue, but this is the end of the story :o). Thanks for hanging with me and reviewing! Happy reading!**_

In the months following, Edmund and his soldiers and guards quit the western castle for full time exploration. The rest of his court, save for one advisor, stayed behind to maintain the castle. True to his word, Peter had sent letters to him every other dace, once he knew where Edmund was. The letters were detailed, and a couple actually asked his advice. Edmund had begun to use the spyglass more and more to scout out the land. It could show him hundreds of miles ahead of the party, which proved useful in avoiding more dangerous landmarks.

Early one morning, Edmund was scanning the land around the camp. The map was unrolled in front of him on the table. They'd made it back to the eastern shore, about two hours from the boundary and five hours from Cair Paravel. Looking down at the map, Edmund imagined what it would look like if they had split Narnia into two realms. He visualized a diagonal line stretching from the western end of the Witch's Castle to just below the Stone Table, and was glad he was going back in a few months.

"King Edmund?" Rigel asked sleepily, coming out of the tent. "How long have you been up?"

"About an hour. I didn't want to wake anyone." Edmund pulled out a stool for the Satyr to sit in. A noise made him turn north and look. There was a Griffin flying toward them with someone on its back. Pulling out his telescope, Edmund looked. "Susan!" he yelped, waving. A couple minutes later, he ran to where the Griffin landed.

"Thank you, Osiris," Susan told it.

"Your majesty is very welcome. King Edmund," he said, bowing.

"Hello Osiris," Edmund said, grinning.

"I'm sorry I haven't been to see you," Susan said, putting a hand on his shoulder. "I hope you haven't thought that I was cross with you for anything."

"I knew from your letters that you weren't," Edmund said.

"I've wanted to come for a while now, but the situation with the Animals is getting bad. We wanted to make sure someone's always with Lu. She went out to do a census of sorts, but there's so much land that she couldn't get to it all by herself. Pete went out for another part of it, but the Animals seem to think it's just for show."

"How is he?"

"Stressed. How's the exploring going?"

"Take a look," Edmund said proudly. They'd made it back to the table, and he pointed out the map.

"Wow," Susan said, looking it over. "Ed, this is…amazing. What are those mountains to the south there?"

"We're not sure yet," Edmund told her. "We followed along the base of the range until we got here, just to get a picture of how vast they were. We're going to go on a small expedition into them next week, just for a week or two."

Susan nodded, and then giggled. "If the pair of you had continued fighting, Peter would've given you most of Narnia, actually."

Edmund laughed. "Yes, well, I'm sure the boundaries would've been redone. Come on, the rest of the camp is up now. Let's see if we can find some breakfast."

* * *

Susan only stayed a day, and when she was gone Edmund felt the familiar pang of loneliness. It was tempered, however, by the fact that he'd be back with them soon—for good. That night, he and Eowyn sat by the fire, with a few other soldiers, talking. "How's the poem coming, Rigel," Edmund asked.

"Almost finished, my king," Rigel smiled.

"So we shouldn't have to pull you out of too many more meditative trances?" Eowyn asked with a smile.

"Only a few more," Rigel laughed.

"We should move a little closer to the mountains tomorrow," Edmund said, chuckling along with his guards. "I'll be able to see them better. We'll set up camp there and finish planning."

There was a chorus of "Aye, my king"s and "Yes, King Edmund"s. Wishing them good night, he made his way back to the tent. He lay awake for a long time that night, with an odd feeling in the pit of his stomach. At first he amounted it to excitement for the coming week, and tried to get to sleep, but as the night wore on, he knew something was coming. "Rigel, Eowyn?" he whispered when they came in.

"Yes, King Edmund?"

"I want to go a bit north at daylight. Something's wrong."

"What do you mean, my King?" Eowyn asked.

"I'm not sure. Let's follow the coast for a while, and I'll look toward Cair Paravel."

* * *

The three of them set out the next morning, after telling the others to listen for Edmund's horn. They could see the water through the trees, and after about an hour, Edmund rode out to the beach and took his spyglass from its pouch and looked north. He had done it once before that morning, seeing a red mist clouding the castle. He had no idea what that meant, but he'd abandoned his plan to leave the rest of the camp sleeping and woken everyone. With the rest of them on guard, he'd set off with Eowyn and Rigel. Now, he understood completely. The red mist meant trouble. Animals were surrounding the front of the castle. It didn't look like they were trying to get in, but they didn't look calm either. He let out a loud blast from his horn as he rode back to the trees. "Problem," he panted. "Animals. Let's go."

"My king, what if Peter hasn't sent word to the boundary guards?" Rigel asked, hopping back into his chariot.

"Doesn't matter. Listen, if they do stop us, you mustn't draw. Let me handle it. Understand?"

"Yes, my King," Eowyn said.

"Yes, King Edmund."

Heart pounding with anxiety, Edmund said, "Home, Philip," and rode as fast as his Horse would take him to Cair Paravel.

* * *

Susan ran through the halls to the throne room. The guards opened the doors for her, and she heard them lock it back. "Peter—"

"I know."

"Is Lucy here?" Susan asked.

"Here I am," Lucy said, looking out of the southern window. There were no Animals on that side of the castle. "They've blocked the front and northern side."

"But they haven't tried to get in yet," Peter said. He sat, dejectedly on his throne, and suddenly, despite the beard, he looked very young. "I don't understand. What do they want?"

"My King," Mr. Tumnus said. "They say it is a demonstration of their numbers."

"Yes, but when they warned us of it they said it would be peaceful!" Susan said.

"It looks like they couldn't keep everyone in check," Lucy said, cringing as a fight broke out between a few of the guards and Animals.

"Su, where's your horn?" Peter asked. They needed Edmund. He needed Edmund.

"It's in the study. I can get there through the kitchen and servants' corridors," Susan said.

"Hurry."

* * *

Edmund and his two guards made it to the Stone Table before they were stopped.

"Halt, my young King!" one of the guards said.

Edmund rode forward a few steps so that they were looking at each other from opposite sides of the table. "There's trouble at the castle. My guards and I are going to Cair Paravel. The others are about an hour behind us."

"King Peter has not given consent for you to pass into this realm, my young King."

Edmund looked through his spyglass again. "My brother is standing on the balcony of the castle, looking out at what appears to be an uprising of some sort. You will let me through."

"I'm sorry, but—"

Edmund drew his sword and called out, so that all of the guards could hear him. "Hear me, all of you! I am Edmund the Just, King of Narnia and Knight of the Noble Order of the Table! And by Aslan, you will stand down and let me and mine pass."

The guards around them drew their swords. Eowyn was about to draw hers as well, but Rigel put a hand on hers.

"Wait," he said.

"Stand down, now," Edmund called. "It's three hours to the castle. You will let me pass!" Edmund's voice deepened and at that moment, the sun went partially behind the clouds. The shadow on the Table looked eerily like a lion. Both he and the guard trotted back a few steps. Then, the guard caught his eye again and nodded. He held his hand up for the rest of the guards to stand down.

As Edmund rode forward, a loud blast from a horn broke through the air. "Susan," he whispered. "Let's go, Philip!"

The guards stood aside and let him, Eowyn and Rigel pass before following.

* * *

"What'll we do?" Lucy asked. "Edmund's at least five hours away, and we can't just let them duel out there."

"I'll go talk to them. You both stay here, and keep a lookout." Peter strode from the room and went back to the balcony. He raised both his arms, trying to get attention, and after a few minutes a quiet rolled across the crowd. He paused for a moment, listening to the snarls from the Animals and sheathing of swords from the guards. "Listen," he called. He really didn't know how to continue. "I understand there has been tension over the past year. I'm sorry. We will work together to find a solution that we can all be satisfied with, but there mustn't be violence now. Please, go back to your homes. We'll speak with the delegation—"

There was a fresh uproar at this.

"Please!" Peter said. "These things take time, but King Edmund is on his way, and we'll be able to work something out together."

The Animals began yelling and chatting again.

Peter looked out at them and sighed.

* * *

It felt like forever, but finally, Edmund could see Cair Paravel. "Oi, Eowyn," he said. "Take the others round the front. I'm going along the beach. Try and keep the peace, or restore the peace. The others have mostly caught up," he said to himself. "Be careful. And tell Rigel to take half of them around the other side of the castle, just in case."

"You shouldn't go alone, my King," Eowyn said.

"There's no one there," Edmund said, checking with his spyglass. "I'll be fine. But you lot need to get going."

Eowyn nodded and rode back to the others.

"Philip, we need to get to the southern staircase. Let's ride."

They reached the staircase nearest to the ocean and Edmund dismounted. "Stay here." He ran up the stairs, but found every door locked. "Of course," he muttered. To his right, he saw the balcony to Susan's room. He perched on the stair ledge and took a leap. He just barely made the jump, smacking his mouth in the process. Ignoring the fact that he was bleeding quite profusely, he managed to pull himself up and, luckily, the door to Susan's room was unlocked. He ran through the castle, on his way to the throne room. Turning a corner, he smacked straight into Peter.

"Ow!"

"Bloody hell!"

"Pete!"

"Ed! You're bleeding!" Peter took out his handkerchief and pressed it to Edmund's bottom lip.

"'anks," Edmund mumbled. He pulled a large scroll from his backpack. "The map," he said, taking the cloth away from his lip for a moment. "Where are the girls?"

"In the throne room. What do you think we should do?"

"Let's see if they'll listen to us."

"I think they already stopped listening to me," Peter said, with a kind of embarrassed chuckle.

They went back out to the balcony, and Edmund could see where his guards and the border guards had reinforced the ones in front of the palace. No fights were taking place, but the tension was so thick you could use it the caulk a bathtub.

"Hear me!" Peter called. "What now?" he asked Edmund.

Edmund unrolled the map. "Hold it up." When his brother did so, Edmund called as loudly as his busted lip would allow. "This is Narnia. There's no need for this demonstration. No need for violence. The land is vast—opportunities for you, plenty. I've seen the countryside. Though there are a few villages, there is more than enough land to share. The Lantern Waste, the entire south, and who knows where else is open to us. Go home now. We will meet with your delegates, as always, to discuss travel and distribution of land." In an undertone, he said to Peter, "Tell them everything's alright."

"All is well," Peter called. "Go home now."

It took about a minute, but the crowd of Animals did begin to disperse. Once they'd left, Peter let out a relieved sigh and wrapped Edmund in a hug. "I've missed you, Ed."

_**LbN: Hope you liked it! Send reviews!**_


	10. Epilogue

**Divided We Fall**

Edmund cut the ribbon that was tied to two trees and a cheer went up from the crowd. It looked like just a clearing with a pile of rocks, but it would soon be the college. Edmund grinned at Peter, who beckoned to him from the other side of the tree.

"Friends!" he called to the crowd once Edmund had joined him. "This is indeed a special day. King Edmund?"

"Yes?" Edmund asked, with a curious smile.

"Take a knee," Peter said, smiling back. He took out his sword as Edmund kneeled in front of him. "I dub thee, King Edmund, Duke of the Lantern Waste, and Count of the Western March. Arise, my King."

Edmund stood and hugged Peter.

"Happy birthday," Peter said.

* * *

That night, the four siblings had tea in Edmund's study, quietly celebrating the day. The map was hanging above his desk. It was finished for now, showing all the different lands he'd explored. In the corner was the poem Rigel had worked on in the year they were gone. When the smaller maps of Narnia had been made, Edmund had told them that they could leave the poem off, since it was about him. Peter, however, had insisted.

"It's either the poem, or I erect a statue of you," he had said, chuckling.

Edmund smiled as he read it:

_**Aslan's sun sinks into the Western Sky**_

_**Through the hourglass the Sands will fly**_

_**As our curiosity, like a child's,**_

_**Leads us to the Western Wild.**_

_**The forest sways in gentle breeze**_

_**Until the mountains part the trees**_

_**And our banners, single filed,**_

_**Spread across the Western Wild.**_

_**The people of the towns all sing**_

_**And Waters take notice of our King,**_

_**Who made this untamed land so mild,**_

_**The first explorer of the Western Wild. **_

_**Fin  
**_


End file.
